1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release device, and more particularly to a quick-release device for screwdriver bits.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In our daily life, a screwdriver bit is usually longitudinally mounted into a hand tool for rotating a screw or a bolt. However, the standards of the screw/bolt are various. Consequently, the bits need to be often changed and a quick-release device for the screwdriver bit is needed for smooth operations.
The conventional hand tool has a ring movably sleeved on a distal end thereof for mounting the bit and multiple steel balls are respectively radially disposed in the ring for selectively positioning the bits. An outer sleeve is movably sleeved on the ring for selectively inwardly pushing the steel balls to hold the inserted bit in place. However, the inner space of the ring is limited such that to process space for/and mount steel balls is a difficult work and the processing cost of the ring is raised. Furthermore, the ring needs to have a thick wall for ensuring the structural strength of the ring after being processed. As a result, the ring must be made thicker and the metal material is wasted and a small operating space is very inconvenient for operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hand tool.